Kiss From A Rose
by chittychittybangbang16
Summary: Sequal to Shadow.Kori is finally ready to marry Richard until she finds out Rachel is pregnant with is child.Will the birth of TigerLily make life difficult for everyone and make Richard reevaluate if Kori really wants him to be happy.
1. Chapter 1

I'm sorry I didn't put this up earlier.I had it up a few onths ago but I didn't thinkit so I erasd it.

Disclaimer-Nope I don't own teen Titans but i'm on the waiting list.I don't own fergalicious Fergie does, and I don't own bang bang my baby shot me down Cher does and I don't own Beautiful Christina Agulira does.

* * *

Saturday March 29 8:22 p.m (Kori P.O.V) 

Well it's been almost four month since Richard and I've been together, and let me say they've been four of the best moths of my life. I've even gotten back into modeling full time as a Victoria's Secret model I'm one of the youngest at 25. They liked that I'm tall at 5'10 and my flaming red hair and dark green eyes, and the fact I have curves. I suppose they're tired of these blonde twiggys. Sometimes it's hard to manage a career and a high profile relationship but we make it work.

Your problably wondering what happened to Rachel. Well the last I heard she was working in Tokyo as the writer/director of Japanese movies, so I suppose she'd doing well. Again your probably wondering if Richard and I are getting married anytime soon. Well... no he hasn't even proposed yet, but if I push him to marry me I'm only pushing him away. Besides we've only known each other for 5 months. On a happier note I moved into Richard's apartment ans living with him is great.

These are the exact thoughts that run through my head to shake off my nervousness before every runway show. Just think about I fortunate my life is and the things I've over come. Why am I nervous?...

Well I'm wearing a gold push up bra with gold sequinned under wear, huge itchy wings attached to my back, not to mention these 6 inch stelletos.

I hear the song Fergalicious.

_Fergalicious defintion make them boys go loco  
They always want my treasure so they get pleasures from my photos  
You can see me (you can sqeeze)  
I ain't easy (I ain't sleezy)  
I got reasons (why I tease em')  
Boys just come and go like seasons Fergalicious_

I'm behind the stage ready to go on. The other models are lined up behind me to get their turn. God, I hate it behind stage. It's crazy, crowded, extremely noisy, not to mention the stage managers screaming at everyone every four seconds. Well, I'm after Heidi and Giselle. Like that's not intimadating.

_But ain't promiscuous  
and if you were suspicious all that shit is victious  
I blew kisses  
That puts them boys on rock, rock  
And they'll be linein' down the block just to watch what I got (four tres two uno)_

And I'm on some other Italian girl is going off. Look cool, one hand on hip, stride, shake a liitle, and have fun.

_So delicious  
It's Hot Hot  
So delicious  
I put them boys on rock rock..._

The damn glitter falling from the ceiling is getting in my eyes, and the photgraphers are blindign me, this cat walk is sooo long, but I work it.

_So delicious  
They want a slice of what I got  
So delicious..._

At they end of the cat walk I smile arch my back a little turn and go back. And the crowd goes absolutley wild

_Ta-ta-ta-ta-ta tastey tastey...  
Fergalicious step...  
Fergalicious step...  
Fergalicious step ep-ep-ep-ep-ep-ep-ep-ep-ep-ep_

And I'm off. "Good job Kori." linda one of the stage managers yelled to me " Now quick wardrobe change."

I bolted to the dressing room. "Kerri, where's my next outfit?" I yelled to the seamstress. Kerri a petite woman with platinim blonde hair pushed her way over to me.

"Here, you have one more after this." she handed me a small plastic bag.

"Thanks." I said snatching the bag and tumbling behind a curtain. Great bright pink glittery bra, matching pink underwear, and silk pink bathrobe. New music played as a give myself whip lash getting my new outfit on.

"Kori your on!" Linda yelled from back stage. This is the exciting part I stand behind a white wall and the audience can she my sillioutte. The lights dim and the music starts out slow. This is my time to shine, all eyes on me and me alone.

_I was five and he was six  
We rode on horses made of sticks..._

I step onto the stage walking really slowly.

_He wore black and I wore white  
He would always win the fights..._

Then the song sped up alot and so did I.

_Bang Bang he shot me down  
Bang Bang I hit the ground  
Bang Bang that awful sound  
Bang Bang my baby shot me down._

Now I'm at the end of the catwalk. My signature poses, twist my heel ,and strut back.

_Jesus came and changed the times  
And I grew up, I called you mine  
He would always laugh and say remember when we used to play..._

And I'm off again. "O.k Kori take five ."

I collapsed into a chair."Kori your doing so well." my best friend and assistant Terra said handing me a water bottle.

"Terra!" I sreamed pulling her into tight embrace "When did you get here?"

Terra is a small golden blonde girl with diamond blue eys. She'd been my friend/assistant for the past four years." Kori we need you in wardrobe." Linda popped in.

"Well I've got to go, but meet me after I'm going to a huge party." I said as one of the seamstresses pulle dinto another costume.

This one was the big one everyone wore white. My next outfit was a white push up bra with crystal pins on the straps, the underwear was white and said ANGEL on the back in diamonds.All the models lined up.a very fast remix to Beautiful.The lineis very long and I'm at the middle.

_Eveyday is so wonderful  
And suddenly... it's hard to breath  
Now and then I get insecure...  
From all the pain...  
I'm so ashamed_

I'm on along with thirty other girls but I stand out.

_I am beautiful no matter what they say  
Words won't bring me down  
Cause' I'm beautiful in every single way  
Yes, words can't bring me down  
Oh, no  
So don;t you bring me down today._

Off stage and everyone starts cheering I'm so glad it's over. I push my wat through the crowd to fing my clothes bag, and is standing there with a boquet of flowers.

"Richard Grayson if I didn't know you better I'd say you were here to gwak at beautiful lingerie models." I said teasingly

"But I am. Have you seen her about yay tall," he point his arm out at about my height "red hair green eyes." I then wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

"C'mon you must be starving."

* * *

Tao Resturant 10:11 p.m 

Richard took me to a fancy resturant.We dressed up and just talked out on the balcony alone... so romantic.

"Kori, I know we haven't known each other very long, but your in deep." he said looking me straight in the eye with his gorgeous icey blus eyes.

"I'm in deep?" I couldn't help but smile

"Well, yes you've moved in, you've met Bruce who's like a father to me, and your just amazing. Smart, funny, fun to be with, aadventurous, your everything I've looked for in a girl. I... love you." Then he unexpectedly got down on one knee.My expression changed to shocked. He pulled a small black box out his coat pocket and opened it.

Inside was a huge diamond ring. My jaw dropped.

"Kori will you marry me." after a moment a shut my mouth

"Y..yes! Yes, of course I'll marry you!" He smiled, stood up, slipped the ring on my finger, and pulled me into a long lovely kiss.It's truly the best night of my life. If only for a moment my life was perfect.

( end Kori's P.O.V)

* * *

Kori and Richard's 5 million dollar suburbian house in gated community 12:26 a.m 

Kori went out with Terra probably to show the continent of a ring he got her.Richard had felt like he'd been walking on a cloud all night but, he had to finish some files before tommorrow.

"So tired." he said quietly to himself " File...upload..and done." he clicked save. Richard was about to log off when he noticed Rachel's i.m icon up.

"No reason we can't..talk.I mean we're still friendly." He clicked on her icon to send her a message.

**richard;8playboy: Rachel r u there?**

Then an message popped up

**Automatic Message: darkangel09 has signed off at 12:31 a.m**

Richard shrugged and clicked off the bedroom light.Then the phone rang.Richard groaned deeply, clicked on the light and grabbed the phone off the nightstand.

"Hello?" he said in annoyed tone.

"Richard?" it was Rachel

"Rachel?" his tone lightened "What time is it there?"

"About ten.(A/N not really)" she said

"How've you been." Richard asked rubbing the tiredness out of his eyes

"Not so good." her voice sounded slightly distant and sad

"Why?"

" I don't know, alot of things. My father keeps calling me, and... I don't know I guess I just... miss Jump City. I'm moving to Gotham next month."

"Really." Richard said nonchalantley.

In Tokyo Rachel was walking aroung her apartment with the phone held up to her ear. She entered her room which had sliding doors. She sat crossed legged on her low rise bed. Her room had a large walk in closet, and a wrap around book shelf.

" I've been thinking alot lately." she said

"About what?"

" You know about us."

"What do you mean?" Richard asked hoping Kori wasn't around

"I can't believe we spent ten years together and couldn't make it work."

"Raech, we were young were still young and... maybe we should talk abou this some other -" his sentence was cut off by the sound of her hysterical crying.

"Richard there's a reason I called.I haven't been with anyone else"

" Why what's wrong?" Richard asked a little scard " Are you o.k."

"I think I'm pregnant!" she spit it out

Richard was suddenly very energized and felt a huge lurch in his stomach. "What! But that would been you'd be almost-"

" Twelve weeks. I didn't consider it until a few weeks ago.One day I felt too sick to go to work, then I was fine later on. Then I threw up on the plane, and was two weeks late-" her voice was filled with panic

"R...Rachel calm yourself." Richard trying to calm himself " Are you sure?"

"No, I'm not sure, if I were sure I would have called you along time ago and-"

Rachel was cut off by the sound of the front door opening. "Shit." Richard said to himself and went into the bathroom.

"Listen," he said quietly I can't to talk right now-"

"But-"

"Just promise you will get a test tommorrow and call me back immediately." Rachel didn't say anything "Promise? Rachel?"

"Yeah o.k." Rachel said

"Say it." Richard said

" Say what?"

"Say you promise."

" Alright I promise." Rachel said sounding even more annoyed

" Alright, please call me bye." he said coming out the bathroom. Kori was standing in the bedroom.

" I thought you'd be asleep." she said

"Oh, I just had to take an important phone call."

"In the bathroom ?" she said with a laugh.

" Huh, oh this yeah I just... the flushy noise calms my nerves." he said " Well it's late I'm going to bed. Good night." he said shutting off the light.

* * *

Richard's office 12:16 p.m March 30 

Richard had been very distracted the whole day. He didn't concentrate on anything he couldn't. He sat in his office stirring into space.

_Dear God almighty I'm sorry if I haven't been a very good person lately. But I'll go to church more often and I'll never ever swear again, I'll call my mother everyday, I'll visit my grandmother at the nursing home more. I'm only 30 years old I'm so ready.In the name of Jesus Christ I pray, amen._

Just then the phone rang. Richard picked the phone up so fast it gave him whip lash.

"Hello?" he said into thephone almost breathlessly.

"Hey Richard." it was Kori

"Oh, hey Kor. What's new." he said half-heartidly

"Well, I called to see if you were o.k."

"What do yuo mean?"

"Well you tossed and turned in bed last night, you didn't touch your breakfast this morning, and no matter what it is i said to you you basically tune me out, and you answered me with yeah o.k when I asked you what time you'd be home tonight."

"Kori, I just have alot on my mind-"

"Your not having second thoughts about our engagement are you?!" Kori said paniced

"Kori I-' Richard stopped on his phone Roth,Rach. appereared on his caller i.d " Listem Kori I gotta' go I'll call you back." then he hung up and quickly asnwered the phone again.

"Rachel?"

"I have the results." she said quietly

"Well? Richard said anxiously

"I don't know, I was too scared to read it."

Rachel opened the manilla envelope and slowly pulled the papers out. Richard bit his nails and his left leg shook quickly as it did volunterrily when he got nervous. Richard heard the sound of the phone dropping on what sounded like a tile floor.

"Rachel? Hello? Are you there?"

"It's p...positive!"

* * *

Well I hope you all apperciate this chapter. I kept erasing it but i think I like this chapter.I promise my next chapter will be longer. Don't worry I know what I'm going to write, So I shouldn't get stuck too many times.

1. The first song was Fergalicious by of course Fergie  
2. The second song was Bang Bang (my baby shot me down) by. cher  
3. I got the idea for Kori to do the sillouette things from Heidi Klum she did it at the 2005 Victoria's secret fashion show, and at the same fashion show they played a remix to Cher's song  
4. The third song is Beautiful by Christina Agulira  
5. Most important I won't update until I have at least 5 reveiws


	2. Chapter 2

I decided to get right started in the next chapter.

In some miracle **TOM BRADY AND GISELLE ARE GOING THROUGH THE SAME THING AS MY STORY. OMG I MUST BE PYSHIC. A RICH MAN DATING A VICTORIA'S SECRET MODEL FINDS OUT HIS EX IS 3 MONTHS PREGNANT WITH HIS CHILD. WOW.**

Disclaimer- Here I am Not owning the teen titans

* * *

" Oh my gawd. " Rachel said again through her tears. Richard hadn't said a word the whole time. He just sat there with his mouth hung open, then he dropped the phone and still didn't move. "Richard? Are you still there?" Richard heard Rachel on the phone 

He snapped out of his trance long enough to pick up the phone and close his eyes "Oh my Gawd." he said finally " What am I going to tell Kori?" he said millions of thoughts about him and Kori raced through his mind

" My father is going to disinherit me." Rachel said " Oh my Gawd, what is my mother going to say ."

"This is not how I pictured my life going." Richard said with his eyes still closed.

" May I ask what that's suppose to mean?" Rachel said in a biting tone

" Raech, there's something I've been putting off telling you."

"What?"

"I proposed to Kori last night." He said holding his eyes closed tight awaiting the explosion of angry.

" Well, yeah." she said simply

" What do you mean 'well yeah'?" he said

" Have you been on the internet lately? The video of your engagement is all over it."

"Really?" Richard said in amazement

"Richard, when can I come see you?" Rachel said wearily

" I don't...think that's such a good idea-"

"I'm pregnant with your child!" Rachel's voice started to rise

" I know but no one knows that except us, and Kori will freak if you come right after she got engaged, and your three months pregnant with her fiance's child!" Richard voice started to rise also.

"Well, she'll be angrier if I show up and I'm nine months pregnant with her fiance's child!"

"Let's just face it she's going to be mad no matter what!" Richard screamed into the phone

" This isn't about Her!" Rachel screamed back

"It is about her!"

" For the last fucking time this isn't about her!"

" It's going to be about her, because I'm suppose to be with her. She's suppose to be the mother of my children not you!"

" So, I'm good enough to fuck ,but I'm not good enough to have your children." Rachel said a little lighter

Richard was silent for a minute. " That's not what I meant." Richard said quietly feeling bad about what he just said "It's just-"

" I hate you Richard. Just... don't call me anymore. I never want to see your face again." she said hanging up the phone

* * *

Richard sat at the dining room table with his arms crossed in dead silence for nearly six hours. How the hell was he going to explain this to Kori? He could picture it now, first she'd cry and ask him why he was such a low life bastard, then she'd slap him, then she'd pack her bags and leave him. Life... without Kori? Richard tarnished the thought. It was a cold, loveless, dark, meaningless life. 

Richard's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the front door opening.

Richard didn't move or look up until Kori walked through the door.

"Hey." she said cheerfully setting the piles of shopping bags down on the floor. "So I was at the book store and I found all these great books on planning a wedding and-" she stopped after seeing the extremely grave look on her face " What's wrong. Who died?" she asked

" No one." he said sadly " Kori, God is punishing me for something, and I don't think you'll want to be me after I tell you what...happened." he said not lifting his head

" What is is?" she said sitting down taking his hand. Richard said nothing for a long time. Then finally...

" It's Rachel." he said slowly

" What?" Kori asked with a small trace of envy in her voice.

" She's-" he stopped not knowing how to tell her "she's-"

"What?" Kori said wanting him to spit it out

" She's pregnant." He said ready for the worst. At first Kori just stared into space kind of confused.

"Oh, well that's nice for her I guess." she said after a moment of thinking

" It is?" Richard said baffled

" Well yeah I was afraid she'd be lonely after you broke up with her, but I guess now there someone else to preoccupy her heart with." she said shrugging

" Come again." Richard said non believing

" Well, if she'd pregnant someone had to you know get her pregnant, so I suppose she's in a new relationship."

Richard nothing

" What does that have to do with us?" she said curiously. Richard didn't say anything, he just stared at her with his mouth opened. Then Kori's bright green eyes widened at finally understanding. Then she let out a gasp.

" You mean-"

"Yes." Richard said nodding his head

" And you-"

"Yes."

" And her-"

" Uh, huh." Richard said still nodding

" And three months ago-" she said splitting up her phases

"Yes, I just found out this morning."

Kori didn't say anything or do anything. Which scared Richard the most.

" This was after you broke up with and I guess I can put off our wedding for a few months or so, until the baby is born, and we can but a bigger house." she said shrugging

" Kori, I understand your mad, and I'd be mad to and I'd... say what." He said realizing what she just said

" This isn't your fault, you broke up you weer together a long time."

"...Yeah." he said slowly

Kori sighed deeply. I really wanted to get married right away, but I guess this is an emergency."

" Your taking this surprisingly well." Richard admitted

" I thought about if something like this happened, part of me has had this feeling something like this would happen."

No one said anything for a while. " Have you seen her yet." Kori asked

" No, and I don't think she wants anything to do with me." he said sadly

" She needs you right now." Kori said

" She _still _needs me."

" What do you mean?" Kori said with a pout

" When Rachel was growing up it wasn't good envirnment. Her father was really cruel towards her. He would starve her days, and beat her then when she was sixteen he stabbed in the back."

"How did he do that?"

" He took a knife out of the knife cube and pulged it into her back."

_Flashback_

_Triston dropped the glass alocohol in his alcoholic rant. " Damn it!" he yelled swaying to the side " Rachel get your sorry ass out here now."_

_Rachel scurried down the long hallway, and stopped in front of her father." Clean this up now." he yelled stinging her face with overpowering smell of alcohol. She did as she was told and hurried to the broom closet, and retreived the broom and dustpan. Then hurried back._

_" Your not moving fast enough!" he yelled as she tried to brush up the broken glass. He kicked her over, and stepped on her hand, pressing it deeper into the glass. Rachel screamed in pain. " Shut up!" he yelled suddenly taking a long knife out of the knife cube on the table. " I will kill you, I swear I'll fucking kill you." he said waving the knife in her face._

_Rachel felt her heart bea faster and faster. "Now get the hell out of my face." he said letting her up. Rachel raced over to the cellar door. Her mansion was huge and worth about $6,000,000 and it still had a creepy unfurnished basement. Then she felt a sharp searing pain enter the middle of her spinal cord. She felt the falling sensation as her limp body tumbled down the stairs. Rachel could feel the bruises form everywhere, and the taste of blood filled her mouth._

_Then finally she reached_ _bottom of the stairs. She couldn't move, the knife still implanted in her back was keeping her paralyzed, but at least she couldn't feel the pain._

_" I have to get this knife out my back." Rachel thought to herself Hours past and she layed in the same spot willing herself to move. Finally her father came downstairs. He didn't say anything or do anything. He just stared at her, for a few moments._

_" Please help." Rachel groaned very quietly earning her a knock in the stomach._

_"You worthless bitch." he said " Your pathetic. I don't know how a child of mine became so weak." he grabbed her up by her hair " In life you can't depend on others to save you, you can only depend on yourself." he let her down " Now I'm going to leave you here until you can stand on your own two feet."_

_He then went back up the stairs. Rachel let the built up tears fall down her pale cheeks, and the blood trickled out of her mouth._

FOUR DAYS LATER

_Rachel finally broke her spirit. "I've been here since Monday, it's now Friday." she said to herself. The knife was still in her back, which immobolized her. It was now infected. Green surrounded the outside of her flesh, and a fever raged through her body._

_Then suddenly the door at the top of the stairs opened flooding light at the top of the stairs for the first time in four days. Rachel was move. The figure at the stairs walked down with his hands behind his back, as if he were strolling down the street. It was Tristan again. He looked down at Rachel. His eyes showed no emotion. No sympathy, no compassion. Just cold dead eyes._

_What the hell do you want. Rachel thought. Then he pulled the knife out of her back, and let the blood flow freely, including the puss from the infection. He lifted her up, and Rachel pasted out._

ONE HOUR LATER

_Rachel woke up in a familiar place, fuzzy images clouded her vision. Rachel realized she was in her room. She tried to lift herself up but felt to dizzy to move._

_" Please I'm begging you, take her to the hospital." she heard a women's voice outside her bedroom door. He mother's voice_

_"She'll be fine." her father said nonchantly_

_" She has a really high fever." her mother pleaded. Rachel felt herself passing out again as her parents scabbled._

* * *

"That's awful." Kori said shocked at the story " What happened."

" Well eventually someone called the ambulance, anad Rachel told her father she wouldn't call the police if he gave her everything in inheritance, so eventually everything worked out." Richard said

" What about today?"

" Raech, still doesn't speak to either of her parents. Her father being the hideuos monster that he is, and her mother didn't protect her." he said shrugging

"Her mother?" Kori said not imaging what life would be like without her own mother

" A mother is like God in the eyes the children. A mother is suppose to be strong. A strong mother protects her kids above herself, above everything else. Her mother was to scared and weak to protect her, so eventually Rachel stopped seeing God in her mother." he said sadly.

After a few moments of silence Richard sighed deeply " What am going to do?" he said closing his icey blue eyes.

" We'll figure something out." Kori said taking his hand again _I really wish I could believe that._ Kori said to herself.

* * *

Short I know but I wanted toget this up. I was going to add another part but I didn't know how to connect it to where this chapter was going.

I'M NOT KIDDING IF I DON'T GET 5 REVEWIS I'M NOT UPDATING. I'M WORKING ON ANOTHER STORY ALSO AND I'LL GLADLY KEEP UPDATING THAT ONE UNTIL I GET 5 REVEIWS FROM THIS ONE.

I will however be updating that one next. I go every other story every time I type, but I won't type a word for this one until 5 reveiws. So tell your friends.


	3. Letter Please read

**Dear **A**rlya Kurai**,

Ow, isn't that cute you think I care what you think. Last time I checked this was Fan **Fiction** which, honey, gives me the creative freedom to write what ever the hell I want. If I want Raven to be a ballerina princess who wears nothing but pink tube tops and short skirts I'll do it. If I want Beast boy to be drug addict pimp who has twelve women on the side, guess what he'll be a drug addict pimp with twelve women on the side.

So you and your reject friends can 'criticize' my story all you want to build your low self esteem by making others feel bad about themselves but not me. Thanks to you my story is Going to have so much OOCness it'll make your head spin. So if you or any of your loser friends FLAMES one of my stories because of this letter no hard feeling I'll just delete them.

I don't know if you were trying to be rude and obnoxious, but I'm taking this personally. I'm not going to write a story to please you. You can write your own little story and do whatever the hell you want in it. Or are you too scared because 1. you know you can't write a story or 2. you know too many FanFic. writers are after you? No, if you write a story I'm not going to flame because I'm mad at you I will not sink to your juvenile level. So let's just bury the hatchet.

Oh yeah, yes I will report a stolen story plot. It's called plagiarism and it's illegal. Besides a real creative author never lets the literal incompetent take their credit. And, I do feel proud of myself. I know I'm not Shakespeare or J.k Rowling but this is a good way to improve my writing, darling, so when I publish my Newbury award winning book one day I can look back on this and everything I did to master my english and smile. Then I'll look back on your reveiw and laugh. Laugh and laugh and laugh. So send me your adress so when that day comes I'll send you $100.00 if that'll help your self esteem so you don't have to kick others for it. You can't see me right now but, I'm flipping you off.

Have a nice day sweetie : )

-ChittyChittyBangBang16

**Dear My Muched Loved Reviewers,**

Don't worry I'm not giving up y'all convinced me to update. I've been massively busy. I've been so stressed I' haven't even had time to cry about my lack of me time yet. I'll probably break down at any minute now. I am updating my other story first. I'm also going on vacation soon, which I really really need. I'm **NOT** going to change any of my plans because of these cyber bullies.

Please don't let these shit heads hurt your feelings. On the Internet or in reality. One thing I can't stand is bullies. Don't give them the satisfaction of them having a high self esteem by destroying others. I mean any one who does that knows their a loser because they don't have any other way of building up their own self esteem. They don't have a hobby, good grades, a job, or any of that rewarding stuff.

Sorry, this wasn't a chapter I'm under an unbelievable amount of stress and that review sent me over the edge. That helped me cool off. I'm going to update as soon as possible.

- ChittyChittyBangBang16


	4. Chapter 4

Hi fatally bad case of writer's block O... yeah a really mean review made me majorily P.Oed (Pissed Off) If you all think my characters are sufferring from OCCness don't read it if it bothers you there are thousands of other stories to read choose one of them don't ruin it for the nice reviewers. GROAN.

Sinec you all don't like my characters maybe I should delete this story and start from scratch. Since I'm not the author of this story and everything I write is to please everyone but myself. Thanks.

Fine. you win I'll change my characters. whatever.

Disclaimer- If I owned Teen Titans... I don't know but I don't

* * *

_The music was so loud it was vibrating off the walls. The club was packed and it was near Impossible to move around. Kori swung her hips to the beat of a fast paced remix to ' Dip It Low' _(A/N which I don't own_). Sweat dripped off her body as it became increasingly hot in the club._

_**I wonder when the fire marshall will show up**. She thought as she pushed her way over to the bar to rehydrate. It took alot of pushing and bumping into total strangers then she finally made it to the bar. She sat next to a rather cute man with piercing blue eyes. I was wearing a work shirt with the sleeves rolled up and his tie loosened. He sat staring unhappily into an empty shot glass. He looked unhappy period._

_" Hey!" Kori yelled to him. Her being a good natured girl couldn't stand to see anyone look so sad when she was so happy. The man just gave her a quick nod. " I'm Kori." she yelled offering her hand to him._

_"Richard!" he said accepting her hand_

Dip it Low  
Pick it upslow  
Roll it all around  
Poke it out like your back broke  
Pop, pop, pop that thing  
I'ma show you how to make your man say "Oh!"  
Dip it low  
Pick it up slow  
Roll it all around  
Poke it out like your back broke  
Pop, pop, pop that thing  
I'ma show you how to make your man say "Oh!

_" You look upset is there a problem?" she asked. Richard didn't say anything he just stared into the distance "Girlfriend troubles?" she asked. Richard's eyes darted to her face, and Kori smiled as the song ended_

_" Sort of." he replied _

_" She cheated?" Kori guessed_

_" No."_

_" Workaholic?"_

_"No."_

_"Ex con boyfriend?"_

_"No."_

_" Or is she just one of those evil bitches you just can't stand?"_

_This made Richard laugh._

Ready for action nip it in the but  
Never relaxin, Outkast is everlastin  
Not clashing not at all  
But see my nigga went and did a lil' actin  
Thats for anyone askin give me one pass'em  
Drip, Drip, Drop there goes a nerdgasim  
Now u comin out the side of ur face  
We tappin right into ur memory bank  
So click it or ticket lets see ur seatbelt fastin  
Trunk rattllin like 2 midgets in the backseat wrasslin  
Speakerbox vibrate the tag  
Make it sound like aluimin cans in a bag

_" I love this song." Kori muttered _

(But I know ya'll wanted that 808  
can u feel the B-A-S-S bass)  
(But I know ya'll wanted that 808  
can u feel the B-A-S-S bass)

_" You want to dance?" Richard called to her. Kori responded by taking his hand. She stood up and swirled around as she led him towards the dance floor._

I like the way u move(Whoaa)  
I love the way u move  
I love the way  
I love the way you move(Whoaa)  
I love the way

_Kori danced around Richard in a teasing manner. She swayed her hips to the beat. The song was perfect. Kori didn't really plan on dancing with someone she met three minutes ago at the bar but, hey she wasn't looking this hot and dancing by herself besides this poor guy needed to unbutton his shirt. Figuratively speaking._

_Finally after a few minutes of warming up Richard let loose it was great. He moved in almost perfect harmony with Kori...almost.They spent the next couple of hours trying to keep up with crazy, fast remixes of alreadt crazy and fast songs._

_Finally Kori spilled out of the club almost tripping on her heels. She was sweaty from the heat and crowd, not to mention the dancing. Her hair blew wildly in the wind. But she wasn't drunk._

_" That was so much fun." Kori gushed " I haven't had that much fun for-"_

_" Ever!" Richard finished her sentence "You need a ride?" he offered_

_" No, I live of the far side of the city." she said hailing a cab. A cab quickly slid to a hult in front of her. Kori opened the door and slid gracefully into the cab. She left the door open and peered up at Richard one more time._

_Her bright green eyes shone in the dark. She looked like the beautiful leading ladies of one of those old classic movies. But who? Audrey Hepburn? Maybe Mariyln Monroe?_

_" I had so much fun." she said " Again." she took his hand and hid a note written on a cocktail napkin and secretly slid it into his hand before closing the door._

_Richard watched as the cab drive off down the street. He didn't stop watching it until it was far out of his view.Then he glanced down at the note still in his hand._

_(774)485-6992 with a heart imprinted next to it._

_and for the rest of the night Richard culdn't help but smile._

* * *

Wednesday April 11 7:19 AM 

RIIIIIIIIIIIING!

Kori awoke to the annoying sound of the alarm.

" What a strange dream." Kori said to herself. She slid out of bed and walked downstairs into the kitchen where Richard was already wake, dressed. drinking coffe, and reading a newspaper.

" Hey, babe." he said casually upon seeing Kori

" I had the strangest dream last night." Kori started " We where at this club, and we were talking and dancing to Outkast (A?N whom I don't own but they're really cool) songs."

Richard looked up from his paper and squinched his eyes for a second. " Yeah, I'll never forget the night we met." he said taking a sip from his coffee

" Excuse me?" Kori muttered " No, we met a little bit after I was in that car accident."

" No." Richard said shaking his head

" Yes, we did it was like four months ago." she said almost going into panic mode

Richard set the paper down and gave Kory a worried looked but didn't say anything for a moment.

" Kori," he started slowly "That car accident was almost two years ago."

OK now she was in panic mode.

"No, it wasn't it was in December back when I was a bitch!" Kori said hopping in her chair

" Kori shhh listen to me." Richard said in attempt to calm her down. Kori stopped ranting and jumping and held her breath.

" We met in that night club four years ago that was the first time I broke up with Rachel, we were together for about two years until right before you were in that car accident, that's when I got back together with Rachel, and we got back together this January when I broke off my engaement to Rachel."

Kori couldn't believe what she was hearing. Why couldn't she remember anything before last December. Why couldn't Richard remember the whole thing with her dying and the mission thing?

Although Kori thought her life couldn't get any more complicated, she had a feeling it just did.

* * *

Upon being waaaaaaaay too short of a chapter in which I really apologize for But I wanted to get this story up before you thought I died or something.

Next chapter will be longer. Scout's honor.

I didn't update sooner because  
1. A horrible case of writer's block  
2. Alot of work in school but school's out like next week  
3. This is my third version of this chapter the other two really sucked  
4. I updated my other story (only once I think)

I promise I'll never take that long to update again and the song were  
Dip it low by Christina Milian and The Way You Move by Outkast


End file.
